Big Trouble, Little Ninjago
Big Trouble, Little Ninjago is the tenth and final episode of the eighth season and the 84th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu that was released on March 24, 2018 in Australia and on May 25 in the United States. Synopsis The Ninja race to save Lloyd, as a more powerful-than-ever Lord Garmadon creates an enormous Colossi to help him rule Ninjago and defeat the ninja. Plot The news reports on the disappearance of Garmadon and the Green Ninja, which Misako watches in worry as Wu doodles several pictures with weird lines over a table. He tries to get Misako's attention, and at first she waves him off. He calls out Lloyd's name, finally drawing Misako's attention. She questions what the circular drawing is, but is distracted by the phone ringing. Rushing over and answering, Misako discovers Nya is on the other end. Misako asks about Lloyd, to which Nya states that they have him, but that he is in "real bad shape." She explains that it was almost as if Lloyd's life force was being drained away, and that the Ninja have no idea what to do. Misako glances down at Wu's drawing and realizes that the drawing is of a steaming tea cup; she then tells Nya that they should take Lloyd to Mistaké's tea shop. In a village, a man hugs his fearful family, takes his sword, and marches outside. There, he confronts Garmadon, Harumi, and the Sons of Garmadon. He tells them that his village has nothing to offer. Harumi tells him that his village is surrounded, and that he should kneel to his new emperor, to which he states that he will not, and that the entire village is ready to fight. Harumi tells him that he has not yet seen what Garmadon is capable of. Using his newfound power, Garmadon summons a massive Colossus, a large rock creature glowing with purple energy. Seeing it, the man mentions making a mistake, quickly dropping to his knees and submitting to Garmadon. The Ninja take Misako's advise, and once they arrive, Mistaké begins working on a tea to help Lloyd. Jay urges her to hurry, as Lloyd's temperature is too high, causing him to mumble in delirium. The green clad Ninja is laying on a table in the back room, being tended to by his friends. Mistaké walks in clutching the cup of tea, remarking that the tea making process cannot be rushed. Mistaké states the tea will heal Lloyd's injuries, but at a price. Zane announces that they'll pay whatever it takes to heal their friend, but Mistaké declines the money. In order for the tea to work, all the Ninja will have to lend him some of their elemental powers; however, it also runs the risk of draining them completely. Jay questions this, but is cut off by Lloyd groaning in pain. Nya says they'll do it, but Kai still worries about being drained of his elemental powers. Cole accuses him of only thinking about himself, to which Kai admits the Earth Ninja may be right, but also points out that without their powers, they hardly stand a chance against Garmadon. Zane says that the vote has to be unanimous, and that he'll use his powers to heal Lloyd. The other Ninja jump in; after a moment of thought, Kai joins them as well. They all put their hands on Lloyd, and Mistaké helps him drink the tea. Where their hands are touching begins to glow, and Lloyd screams in agony as the tea begins to work. He briefly opens his eyes, which glow bright green, before they return to black, and Lloyd returns to unconsciousness. Mistaké announces that now they have to wait. A while later, the Ninja discover that they still have their Elemental Powers; while Kai continues to doubt their ability to stop Lord Garmadon. Nya motivates the team, and urges them to fight on. Jay chastises Mistaké for singing, and she comes back out from the back and gives them "tea to go" in a bag. Jay makes fun of her cryptic nature before witnessing a large crash. The five remaining Ninja rush outside and begin watching as buildings start to fall. A man scurries by them, and Kai asks him what's going on. The man tells him that if they see it, they should run, and takes off once more, leaving the Ninja to decode his cryptic message. P.I.X.A.L. arrives and along with the Ninja decides to put a stop to whatever is tearing apart the city. Nya opts to stay behind at the tea shop with Lloyd. The Ninja encounter a collection of crushed police vehicles, and soon after they discover the Colossus, which has cornered the police department. Kai gets its attention, and the Ninja engage it. At first, the Ninja are forced to dodge the massive limbs at it attacks them, and Jay nearly falls to his death, only to be saved by Zane. They quickly begin using their abilities, but to no avail. Cole uses his RX ability to weaken the ground under it, causing it to stumble and get caught on a powerline. Jay uses this opportunity to shock it with a large jolt of electricity, strengthened by the rain. However, they realise that their attacks are useless, and they are forced to get the Bounty while P.I.X.A.L volunteers to distract the Colossus while they escape. At Mistaké's tea shop, Lloyd, now with just black eyes, jolts awake, shouting "father." Mistaké and Nya rush in, and Nya asks him what's wrong as she helps him sit up. He explains that he had a dream about a giant, and how his father is looking for Wu, to which Mistaké tells him that it was in fact a vision. Nya asks him if he has any power, and after trying for a moment, he fails to summon anything. Greatly discouraged by this, Lloyd states that without his power, he's not the Green Ninja, and that his father's power is too strong. Nya points out that Ninja never quit, and asks him if he has any strength left. Lloyd is able to stand, and Nya supports him as they leave the tea shop. Mistaké stops them, offering a few words of encouragement and a small bag (which turns out to be a parachute) before they leave. Misako and Wu stand at the window of Dareth's apartment, and Wu eerily states that Garmadon is coming. When asked how he knows, Wu simply states that he just knows. Misako grabs Wu, and they rush out into the hallway of the apartment building. However, Garmadon is there waiting. He attacks them with dark energy, but Wu and Misako are shoved out of the way by Nya. She hands Wu off to Lloyd, and they flee while she and Misako engage Garmadon in combat. They hold their own for some time, but both eventually are forced to retreat after Nya blasts Garmadon back with a stream of water that she obtains from a water pipe that she breaks with her Water powers. Lloyd and Wu run into Harumi on the roof, and Lloyd tries to talk her out of what she's doing. When it becomes obvious she isn't going to change sides, Lloyd runs. Harumi draws out the Oni Mask of Hatred and begins pursuing them while wearing it. The chase is long, but eventually Lloyd comes to a dead end. Harumi decides to offer the powerless Ninja a position in her gang, but Lloyd refuses her offer by stating that manipulation was never going to work on him. He then makes his escape by jumping onto a tram. Lloyd desperately tries to contact the others for an escape, while the Sons of Garmadon ride below him. His escape comes in the form of the Bounty. The Ninja on board urge Lloyd to jump; however it's too far. On board, the Ninja tell Zane to get closer while also to watch out for buildings. Zane angrily points out that he is in fact a Nindroid, and that they should stop doubting his abilities to fly the Bounty. Harumi catches up to Lloyd, and corners him on the tram, demanding that he gives Wu to her, making the situation much more desperate. After a moment of hesitation, Lloyd finally jumps, but Harumi grabs his foot, causing him to release Wu. The Ninja form a chain and catch Wu, but are forced to stray further away from him so that they don't hit any buildings, leaving Lloyd to defend himself against Harumi. The former princess quickly gains the upper hand, and as the Colossus grabs the Bounty, she clutches Lloyd by the neck and forces him to watch it crush his friends. On board the Ninja panic, and as they frantically try to free themselves from its hold, Wu states it time to go. Cole tells him that they are trying, and when Wu repeats himself, Jay suddenly remembers the "tea to go" that Mistaké gave them earlier. Jay opens the bag, revealing that the "tea to go" is Traveler's Tea, and swirling lights surround them before they teleport away. Lloyd lets out a shriek of despair as the Colossus crushes what remained of the Bounty, and Harumi puts him down, gloating about how she achieved her goal of making Lloyd feel what she felt. As tears roll down his face, Lloyd mourns for a short while, then he gets up and tells Harumi that he will keep fighting, and that he won't let the loss of his friends do to him what it did to Harumi. Before leaving, he states that Harumi said that the greatest villain was the one that got away, He then cockily asks her what that makes him as he jumps off the tram, leaving Harumi to glare at him while he escapes. Using the parachute Mistaké gave him, he lands on a boat piloted by his mother, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. in the same fashion Mr. E once did, and they escape into hiding. From the top of a ruined building, Garmadon declares that Ninjago is now his. The rest of the Ninja and Wu regain consciousness in a strange land, their uniforms war-torn and pieces of the shattered Bounty strewn across the nearby sands. Zane realizes that the tea to go was actually Traveler's Tea before they wonder where they are. Upon seeing Dragons fly over them, Kai quickly identifies it as the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the realm where everything began. Cast *Baby - Caleb Skeris *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Frightened Person - Brent Miller *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Man - Paul Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Officer - Michael Adamthwaite *P.I.X.A.L. - Michael Donovan, Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Samurai - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Mistaké's Tea Shop ***Dareth's Apartment *Realm of Oni and Dragons Trivia *This is the second episode in which Destiny's Bounty 2.0 is destroyed; it was presumably demolished in "The Way Back" during New Djinjago's collapse. However, it is actually the first time it was destroyed because most of the events from Season 6 were erased. *The name of the episode is a play on the 1986 movie title, Big Trouble in Little China. *Garmadon takes Lloyd's place in reading the episode title as well as what happened previously in this episode. Interestingly, his voice sounds like that of Master Garmadon, and not his evil self. *The four original Ninja still retain their powers even though they rely on Lloyd's powers for them. They may no longer need to rely on him, or Lloyd may still have his powers but is temporarily unable to summon them. It is later revealed by Tommy Andreasen that the one reason that the Ninjas' powers still work is due to the passage of time and that the Ninja, along with their powers, have gotten stronger and more independent. *Toddler Wu can now speak in full sentences and has the ability to sense his brother's presence. *When the Ninja arrive at the Realm of Oni and Dragons, their uniforms have some similarities to their Season 9 uniforms, minus the armor. *The way Lloyd escapes from Harumi at the end of the episode is reminiscent of how Mr. E escaped from Lloyd during the season's first episode. Both characters lept from a great height and used a parachute bearing a symbol of Garmadon or Wu. *This is the only season finale not to have the main antagonist be defeated. *This is the second season finale that Mistaké appeared in; the first is "Day of the Great Devourer." *The scene with the Colossus destroying the room with the man on the toilet is a reference to Jurassic Park. **This is the second reference to this movie, the first time is in Season 1, "Day of the Great Devourer." *When Kai says "not so fast," Jay points out that he said the exact same thing in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." **Jay was not present at the moment Kai said it in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" as he was on a date with Nya, so this was most likely a continuity error. *When the Ninja first face the Colossus, Jay exclaims "Sweet Garmageddon!" This is a portmanteau on the word "Armageddon" and "Garmadon", which was created by mixing up the letters in "Armageddon". *When Lloyd wakes up from his "dream," he says "Father," and was soon corrected that he had had a vision. This is a hint to Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, because in the aftermath of the battle between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, and soon discovering that Vader was his father, Luke is seen slipping in and out of consciousness, often waking up and saying "father" after visioning Vader time and time again. *This is the second episode in the series that ends with the original four Ninja waking up in another realm, the first being "Peak-a-Boo." Errors *When Lloyd wakes up after losing his powers, he is seen with green eyes for a few seconds. *When Kai jumps in front of the man on the toilet, his Katanas are crossed on his back instead of diagonally parallel. This is the only time in the entire season that this happens. *When Harumi is chasing Lloyd while wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred, she can briefly be seen in her appearance when she wore the mask in "Game of Masks," having the same hairstyle and armor design. *When the Dragon flies over the Ninjas' heads and leaves the shot, both of Kai's sleeves on his suit are intact, despite having his left sleeve torn off in the previous shot. *Mistaké was credited as "Mystake." *After waking up in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Zane says "Traveller's Tea" in his robotic voice, despite being in the appearance of his human self. Gallery MoS84Carnage.png MoS84Colossi.png MoS84Comissioner.png MoS84Concentrate.png MoS84Confront.png EP84_Village.png MoS84Creation.png MoSEp84Destiny'sWing.png MoS84Destruction.png MoS84Dodge.png MoSEp84FirstRealmDragon.png MoS84Foot.png MoS84HandBall.png MoS84Harumi.png MoS84HarumiDagger.png MoS84HarumiError.png MoS84HarumiGarmadon.png MoSEp84HarumiVictory-0.png|Harumi forces Lloyd to watch Colossus "kill" his friends MoS84HatredMask.png MoS84MaskOn.png MoS84MaskPoint.png MoS84Mine.png MoSEp84NinjaInFirstRealm.png|Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole, wearing their ruined uniforms MoS84PhoneCall.png MoS84Pinned.png MoS84Power.png MoS84Struggle.png MoS84Teapot.png MoS84TeapotDrawing.png MoS84What.png MoS84WuDrawing.png MoS84WuSad.png MoSEp84Wu&FourNinja.png|Wu, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole seeing dragons in the sky. Note Kai's left arm is intact and not torn off MoS84Lloyd Eyes Glow.jpg de:Große Schwierigkeiten, kleines Ninjago Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network